vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Homer Simpson
Summary Homer Jay Simpson is the main protagonist of the animated sitcom series, The Simpsons , and one of the most recognizable cartoon characters of all time. He lives in the town of Springfield with his wife and three children, and usually works as a nuclear power plant safety inspector, although over the years he has taken on many other jobs, such as being a food critic and a bodyguard. Generally, Homer takes a lazy and sometimes ignorant view on the world around him, but has also shown genuine care and love for his family and friends. Homer Simpson was created by Matt Groening all the way back in 1987, with the character still going strong today. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Homer Simpson Origin: The Simpsons Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Human, Father Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Astral Projection (As seen here), Enhanced Senses (He has a good sense of smell when it comes to food. Bart stated that Homer can hear desserts), Weapon Mastery (Proficient user of a wood hammer, a gun, and used a motorcycle as a weapon), Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (High-Low, Healed very quickly after having his heart ripped out of his chest and put back), Limited Resurrection (As long as his body is intact, his soul can fly back into his body), Broadway Force (Shown here), Pressure Points (As a bodyguard, he learned how to incapacitate people), 4th Wall Awareness, Stomach Manipulation (As seen here), Resistance to radiation (Can walk with radiation covering his whole body), poison, fire and electricity Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can fight characters who can harm him, Superior to Bart) Speed: Subsonic+ (Dodged a cannonball) Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(Effortlessly lifted up a motorcycle and used it as a weapon) 'Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Survived after this and remained conscious, Comparable to Chief Wiggum who survived an explosion which destroyed a Bradley Fighting Vehicle) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None * Optional Equipment: Several pistols, Rifles, Shotguns, An Uzi Intelligence: Below Average in general. However, he has been shown to have competency in fighting, along with having astonishing knowledge in specific areas; for example, Homer has been shown to speak several different languages and is a skilled musician. However, for the most part, Homer is often portrayed as being simple-minded and ignorant, mainly due to the fact that there is a crayon lodged inside his brain. Without it, Homer is at least gifted and possibly a genius. Weaknesses: The crayon lodged within his brain makes him unintelligent. Others Notable Victories: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Bart's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Parents Category:The Simpsons Category:Comedy Characters Category:Fathers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Husbands Category:Married Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Drivers Category:Musicians Category:20th Century Fox Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Alcoholics Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8